Prophecy's Dying
by Cretha Loesing
Summary: Loki meets a suicidal teen on a rainy day... Oneshot


A short girl stood stock-still in the pouring rain.

Pulling her hood down, she resisted a shiver as the wind whistled through her hair. Rain began to soak the wool coat, and she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets.

Loki looked down at the girl disapprovingly.

Ridiculous mortals- did the idiots not have enough sense to stay out of the cold?

The wind blew again, and the girl lifted her chin- shutting her eyes as the icy, cold rain blasted her neck. She shivered, hunching up abruptly as the wind stopped.

Loki snorted, and the girl turned to look at him, sniffling as her eyes watered in the chill air.

"D-do you know where this is?"

Loki glared at her, "Look at the signs." She flinched at the harsh cold in his voice, and turned away. He observed her, bored and seeing what he could divine about the girl.

Her eyes were happy, despite the fact her body shivered with cold, her nose was red and lips faintly blue. Loki wondered why a mortal would be happy- they could catch hypothermia out in the cold. The girl smiled sadly.

"The rain is beautiful," she whispered.

"When I was little, I swore I'd never shut out the wind-" she broke off as she tremors wracked her frame, "not even in the cold." Loki glared.

"Why should I care, pathetic mortal, whether or not you freeze to death?" he hissed. She smiled at him, blue eyes watery.

"because your a frost giant- a jotun, Tom Hiddleston," the girl replied, making Loki tense, "and I'd rather freeze to death than burn."

"Sentiment: when the time comes, you'll have no choice," Loki moved forward, drawing out a knife.

"True..." she pulled out her hands, "you're going to kill me now..." Loki smiled, as the girl turned to face him- tears streaking down her cheeks.

"...not that I'm regretting that," she paused, "nor do I find myself overly saddened by the fact." Loki's smile widened to a confident grin.

"You're depressed," Loki stated. The girl looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Yes- can you tell? I'm fighting for lost hope..." a few tears trickled down from her eyes, "I've been fighting for years -a-and I've given up."

Loki's grin turned into a frown, he grew bored.

"Do you expect me to listen to your pathetic whining, mortal?" He asked venemously. She swallowed.

"No," she looked at him fearfully, "I'd expect you to humor me, then tear me apart right before you stab me and leave me in the rain for dead."

Loki smirked. The girl was trying to manipulate him, that was for certain, but it was clear she certainly had lost hope.

"Humor me: please ask me how I did it- you can kill me whenever you like."

"What's to stop me from killing you anyways?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," her voice grew cold.

Loki glared at her, "you put faith in me? A stranger? How completely desperate."

"No," her face grew cold, "but I survived by seeing the beauty. In everything." She sighed.

Loki was curious, "then what made you change your mind?"

She seemed vaguely surprised, "about life? About living?

"I can't see the beauty anymore;" the girl knelt down in front of him, despairing eyes staring up at the sky, "I'm not home-

"-any...", kneeling, Loki stabbed her- making her hands fly to the blade as her blood poured out of her. Red ichor stained her fingers, as he cruelly twisted the blade inside her stomach- making the girl gasp in pain.

"I'm not in my p-planet-w-worl... a-and..." she shuddered, and hunched over as Loki wrenched the blade out of her body, "K-karma: e- e-e-e-veryyyyt-time soo-o-o-m-m-m-m-m-methhhh-th-thing-g-g-g-good h-... h-haappeeeens," She coughed, blood trickling down the side of her mouth, "s-something bad... worse..."

She gasped, tears pouring down her face as she sobbed.

"Pathetic creature. You are weak," Loki stood up, staring down at her, "you are _pitiful. _

"_Instead of standing the pain you bow into it like some sort of child. You do not even have the guts to go through with suicide- so you have to come to someone else to do it for you. You are alone in this world: your family hates you, you have no friends, and your sibling only cares for you because you're his 'brother'- something which you found out was untrue after you learned that you are an abomination: an orphan and a monster. There is nothing even vaguely redeemeable about you, you beast- sucking off the misery of others._"

The girl was nodding, her actions growing weaker and weaker now as the red ichor poured through her fingers- and stopped. She toppled over onto the wet ground, dead.

Loki looked around, and calmly crossed the street- leaving her body behind him. The rain had stopped, but he relished the feel of the icy wind, allowing his Jotun form to appear briefly as he continued down the abandoned street.


End file.
